tool'
by narutofangirl
Summary: can one kiss revoke emotions no one knew they had' The relationship between the used and the ones using them. warning. ZabuHaku


hey whats up peoples? k well just read! luv ya!  
  
*******  
*please.....just use me as your tool*  
  
His hand leaned out to stroke his cheek and lingered untill he turned to mumble somthing in his sleep. He closed his eyes too, trying to reminis this moment in time were he didnt have to look at his 'tool' with such a ernest look. A cold look that penatrates ones being and makes bones feel so frigid they could shatter. But none the less he closed his eyes imagining just 'how' he could use his 'tool'. Besides... he was just human underneath it all, he was a ninja, the devil, and the feared zabuza that anyone who was anyone knows. A human with human needs , the needs that every man has, late at night, when a fire is ablaze and the light cascades on a beautifull angeliken silken face, when theres just a few inches away to hot soft flesh and pouty lips that no one could possibly resist.   
  
.................haku.......................................  
  
he must pull himself out of this dream world. He didnt trust his roaming hands wich had already made its way to haku's side, slighty stroking him there. Zabuza sighed, pulling away from him as if there were wieghts on his back, and rubbed his temples, contemplating his feelings for the young boy.It was painfull, not being able to be close, to push him away every time he advanced. It hurt so bad, not being able to even touch his arm and stroke it in a sign of gratitude.He HAD to be cold. He had been with him since he was just a child, a father figure if he werent his 'tool'. Since Haku had gotten older... feelings had started to grow, sort of feelings that were not supposed to be felt at all. When he had finally grown into the clothes he had let him borrow, curves filled in at all the right places, He had best of both genders, the softness and features of a woman, and the lean muscles and power of a strong young man. He had begun to see him in a new light and not just his 'tool'.A scrawny messy haired boy who looked like a little girl. Now at the tender age of 17, he had stole the devils heart, his soul if he had one. But they were only awakened one particular night, just like this one, when the flames highlighted his flowing hair and gave his pale skin a warm almost living look. He was smiling as always....  
  
  
  
The fire cackled as Haku and Zabuza lay on the opposite sides of the fire. Haku asleep, and Zabuza laying awake on his back staring amlessly into the starless sky. His body tense and his face contorted into the usuall scowl it always was. He turned to look at Haku...his...... 'tool',his eye twitched, he had heard some noizes, thinking it might be another ninja amoung the darkness, but it was his tool. He stared at him for a few more seconds, watching his chest heave up and down in slow but eratic movments, time elapsed before he got up to put more wood in the fire. It was quite....unless you counted the foot steps, the crackling of fire, and soft crash of wood that had collapsed on itself when it had burned. He threw another slab of lumber on to the pile of flames wich made Haku sigh......  
  
He stopped and stood up to look down at him. Still as a statue, he looked intently, studdying his features and the more eratic movements of his chest. A part of his clothing had slipped off his upper arm wish revealed a great part of his arm and upper part of his chest wich were drenched in the warm light of the fire. He felt a twinge he could not place. His eye twiched once again. He turned around to lay back down. in the process...  
  
.....uh....."Za....Zabu....Zabuza......"  
  
...................nani?........................................  
  
Did he just say his name? Was he dreaming? And if that.....what about? By then he had already jerked around wide eyed getting wiplash. He was extremly still, making sure to step lighlty inch towards his sleeping comrad. He leaned over the sleeping form in a questioning manner making sure he hadn't been awake and asking him for somthing. Nope, still asleep, still only half clothed and breathing fast. Still......still..................twitch......  
  
"No.....no not there.....zabuza....no......hmmmph..."  
  
He looked back.....as if not knowing how to deal with the sudden situation, he scratched his head a bit nervous and leaning over again making sure he just wasnt trying to get his attention or playing a game. He pulled himself to the ground...not knowing what to make out of his current confusion.   
  
It wasn't a game.....if it were then Haku would have smiled like he always does under pressure. He does that when he knows that he has gone to far, a futile attempt to redeam himself he thought. But no smile, only a face that was so unlike the normal happy nuetral face he had always put over his cold exterior. This face had been stripped down as if to see his true emotions....the true Haku. A face contorted to were the eyebrows knotted in frustration and his mouth forming a small painful smile. A face that tried so hard to show both pleasure and pain......  
  
He leaned closer, feeling his breath on his lips. He stay there, studying him....  
  
".......mmmmm....." he sighed once again. Zabuza hitched back, preparing himself to run to the other side of the fire and fake sleep. But instead he stayed watching his 'tool' arch his back and wisper uncoherent murmurs into the air. Zabuza watched, feeling that certain twinge again. Seeing his student like this....so.....vulnerable.....it excited him for some reason. That reason being unknown. He was so confused........ his student whimpered....  
  
He knew now.....how could he invade his privacy....his...his...first...  
  
wet dream....  
  
..twitch......  
  
How could he have been so stupid. He was in that akward stage in his life afterall, when his hormones where high, and now recognizing the pleasure of sex. He could feel his face grow hot in what was close to embaressment....and a mixture of somthing else.  
  
"No.....no not there.....zabuza....no......hmmmph..."  
  
No....nononono.....he could not have been dreaming about him....like that....them....having....no...doing that? NO.No way in hell would Haku, his 'tool', be having a wet dream about his master. His very old master. His cheeks burned looking at his student, that face in such extacy, his own hands roaming all over his chest. He darted his head away in a mixture of emotions, some he could not place. But he was stuck there, rivited to the ground, his only purpose was to look at the beautifull creature before him, drenched in the combination of light from the fire's flames and the moon's reflection. Haku was shaking as if pleading for release, his hands becoming all to pleasing. Zabuza layed his hand on his student's forehead, calming him, but not enough to stop his arching back and his eratic breathing.Feeling it was safe, he leaned in more towards his comrad, taking in his time to breath in his scent.....haku's scent......  
  
...............................he was......so....close..................  
  
..........." za....zabu.......zabuza...."......................  
  
He arched his back in plesure and pain for the last time, sealing the distance between the slave's and master's lips uncounciously. where skin and skin met were now on fire and so were Zabuza's cheeks. His mind was racing but the heated kiss melted his cold exterior, and enveloped him in its warmth. The only thing he hoped for now was that this kiss would never end. Haku moaned while wraping an arm around his master, making the kiss more deep. Zabuza jerked when he realized a toungue parting his lips, making its way past his teeth, and into his mouth. He himself let his first moan escape while reaching a hand out to stroke Haku's side.   
  
all of this is getting way to out of hand.....he knew it.....but could he pull away?  
  
There faces were flushed and bodies nearing eachother. The heat between them growing hotter and for Zabuza it was now unbearable. He pulled away in frustration and left a slumbering Haku arching his back sighing in need. His face contorted to a one of torture, of sexual frustration....the need.......for sex...  
  
He gaped aloud, shoked by what he had done, he caressed his lips to see if the lingering feel of their heated kiss was evident or just his imagination, either one....both of them were bad enough. But truth be told the kiss was reall, a damned good one, he licked the sweet reminants of his students saliva off his teeth, savoring it, wishing it could happen again, one thousand..no, one billion times over.   
  
.......Can one kiss revoke such strong emotions no one knew they had?......he was all to bewildered. He knew by now that by the tightness of his pants that Haku must have had revoked one emotion. Well if it were an emotion.....either way, it was making his groins burn and the decision of taking this vulnerable creatue or going to the other side of the camp a very hard decision to make. Haku mouned again and startled a poor frazald Zabuza, to only discover that in his state of thought, Haku had rolled over to his side with his head resting right on his lap......right next to his.....  
  
......oh god.......  
  
..........twitch...........................  
  
.......................he should have just ignored it.....thats what he should of done.......he should not care about this.....this.....predicament......wich by now was making him vulnerable and also very needy as such his 'tool'. He was so close....his hand clasping the fabric on Zabuzas knee and his head resting right next to his burning desire. He had to get him off, if only he werent still rivited to the ground and wishing that Haku's hand were clasping somthing other than fabric. He mentally punched himself. What was he thinking? had he not had that enough to the point he felt he needed his own 'tool' for sexual release. He grouned feeling Haku's hot breath againts his manhood. I guess it was true.....he did need him.....  
  
Haku's breathing was eratic....his dreams still causeing him to clutch the fabric with earnest moun all to clearly through the woods. He was so hot, even though by now, his clothes were down to his waist and the cool night air was making his nipples harden to peeks.He lay there...mouning into Zabuza's crotch. Only did that excite him furthur and cause him to slap a hand across his mouth to repress his own noizes of pleasure, he was, ......so..................sensitive............  
  
Some more time elapsed untill Zabuza pulled away in complete and uder sexual frustration. He had had enough for one night. This would give him more than enough to deal with and think about in the next few days. As for now, it was almost morning and the thought of taking a cold dip in the lake was a very good i idea right now. He had to get rid of the evidence he was feeling right now, and cold water would definatly remove it. He walked to the waters edge, still hearing the rustling and frantic movements of his comrad on the ground, half naked, asleep, and very very vulnerable.......  
  
..........twitch...................  
  
he shook his head once more.   
  
........maybe this quik dip would turn into a swim......he felt he would need more time with a beautifull creature like that to return to.....................  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo......what will happen the next morning? read and review! 


End file.
